


【RBSB】「我可以講出很多，喜歡你的理由」

by cunwenchuzzj



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 21:23:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16183451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cunwenchuzzj/pseuds/cunwenchuzzj
Summary: 今天給RBSB的一句話創作題目是：「我可以講出很多，喜歡你的理由」【但是并没有完全照用这句话orz短打练习？骨科慎入！！最后有车我猜应该R18了（最近超级想看小黄文但是可看得不多只能试着自己搞，一开始明明只想清水来的，但是不知道最后怎么就开车了？！）……剧情（？）大概就是某次掠夺者和蛇院打架之后Sirius去校医院为受伤的James偷药然后遇到同样来找校医的弟弟orz根本就是原作之外的另一个平行世界，设定是Reg和Severus是朋友（？），一点点Severus和Lily提及





	【RBSB】「我可以講出很多，喜歡你的理由」

Regulus不是很清楚，为什么总是在莫名其妙的时刻遇到他哥哥。他们不在同一个学院，不在同一个年级，而Sirius在学校里也不会对他太亲密——他哥哥自从到了霍格沃茨就有了其他更加亲密的、可以依赖的人。  
亲密到令Regulus嫉妒，拜James Potter（也许还有另两个家伙）所赐，他头一次知道这种情绪是什么滋味，对同院损友Severus Snape并不顺利的情感经历也能感同身受。

 

“你怎么在这里，Leo？”Sirius看到他的时候流露出一点惊讶，毕竟他特意挑了校医不在的时候偷偷溜进来。  
“也许是因为你撬门进来以后没关好门。”斯莱特林的男生尽管更年轻些，行为处事已经体现出谨慎稳重。Regulus关门并上了锁，转过身来走近自己的哥哥，Sirius正在药品柜里翻找着什么。  
“Potter怎么没和你一起？”话一出口Regulus就后悔了，Severus刚在休息室告诉他格兰芬多的四人组是怎么被一群高年级的斯莱特林围着痛揍，而James Potter为了保护另一个矮小的男孩被一个斯莱特林发出恶咒击中了肩膀。从Severus幸灾乐祸的口吻里Regulus能体会出那位格兰芬多的英雄人物伤得不轻，但Severus随后评论的“这回那个蠢蛋估计真的能靠着断掉的胳膊得到Lily的同情”也让Reg心里升起一股相似的忧虑。

 

James Potter为了保护同伴受伤，估计他亲哥才是最难过最心疼的那位——这样的想法在他脑海中挥之不去。Severus坐在公共休息室的沙发里一边看魔药课本一边絮絮叨叨猜测着他的Lily会如何把Potter当成一个英雄，平时冷淡疏离又不爱讲话的非主流学霸形象在和Reg独处时尽毁。Severus那些絮叨让Regulus也开始烦躁，James Potter那个蠢蛋把自己弄伤了，Sirius会怎么想  
怎么做呢？不愿意再细想下去，他哥进了格兰芬多之后就像变了一个人，原来那个Sirius Black像是在不可避免地离自己远去，这念头让Reg突然间难过，他需要些实在的安慰，如果没有实在的安慰的话，温和的镇定剂或许也不错。他可以去找校医谈谈，要一些清淡的药草茶，或是一些可爱美味又有助于安神的、校医能推荐给他的睡前饮品冲剂。  
然后他就撞见了正在校医院不知道翻找着什么的Sirius Black。

 

“Potter怎么没和你在一起？”  
“说来话长，”Sirius显然不想对他过多解释格兰芬多的事，“你来干什么？”  
“找校医，”Regulus习惯实话实说，“最近有点睡不好，脑子有点乱。我大概需要点花草茶或者有镇定作用的保健品什么的。”  
Sirius立刻停下了手上的动作，把刚从柜里子拿出来的小药瓶放下，神色有点不快：“不舒服怎么不跟我说？没什么大事不要随便吃药。”  
Regulus轻微地耸耸肩：“你没时间管我吧，Sirius，你不是整天都和你的格兰芬多朋友在一起？”  
说完他更后悔了，这句话比上一句Potter去哪儿了听起来更酸。  
但好在他哥不是什么心思细腻的人，特别是在这方面：“拜托，你是我弟弟！这是事实，不会因为我在格兰芬多或者你在斯莱特林而改变。Leo，有什么事你可以和我说，明白吗？”  
Regulus内心的那一点忧虑和嫉妒败给了Sirius直白的表达方式，斯莱特林的男生却已经很懂得不流露太多愉悦的情绪，在敏锐地发现哥哥确实会心疼自己的时候，他只是换着方式让自己听起来更加可怜：“可你明明已经不喜欢我了，对吗Sirius？我知道，当我进斯莱特林的时候，你就不在乎我了。”  
这话说得有点重，但他有点单纯的傻哥哥只会更愧疚，是吗？  
是的。  
Sirius迅速地把从柜里拿出来还没仔细看标签的药品放了回去，并走过来揽住“看上去有些沮丧”的Regulus的肩膀带着他走出了校医院：“Leo，别这样，别这么想。我——James今天被斯莱特林的人痛揍了，我只是过来找点药给他。”  
“那要是有一天我被痛揍了，你也会来找药给我吗？”  
他的哥哥瞬间听起来不太友好了，语气冰冷起来：“如果有人敢揍你，我会十倍奉还给那个家伙，再把他踹到湖里去。”  
“不，别这样，我会保护好自己的，”Regulus朝Sirius眨眨眼，露出一个浅笑，“我会守规矩，不会像Potter那样给你找麻烦。”  
他的哥哥无奈地摇摇头：“这听起来很奇怪，作为校规破坏者我没法要求你守规矩Reg，但你要照顾好自己，别让我担心，明白吗？”  
“作为校规破坏者，不一直是我在担心你吗，我亲爱的Sirius。”  
褒义地说，在语言和逻辑，以及一些阴谋诡计方面，Sirius不是Regulus的对手：“算了，不和你吵。来说说你最近的睡眠和脑子是怎么回事。”  
“那Potter呢？”  
“胳膊已经被Remus接上了，暂时死不了。”  
Regulus微笑着，小心地看着Sirius：“所以你还在乎你的弟弟咯，Sirius Black？”  
Sirius拍了一下他的头：“你以后能不能少说点这种蠢话？”  
Reg低下头去，脸上的笑立刻退去了：“……”  
他哥哥顿时慌起来：“别、别这样Reg，哎，我在乎你，我真的喜欢你啊。”  
Regulus转过头看他，神色带着淡淡的怀疑：“理由呢？”  
“你是我弟啊！”  
“还有呢？”  
“……”Sirius忍不住翻了一个白眼，拉起Regulus的手，一边念叨着“怎么一直这么缠人的”一边把Regulus带到一个隐蔽的角落拉开一扇矮门把Reg推进去，自己也弯腰进去之后上了锁。

是一个被遗忘在角落的扫帚间。  
“Sirius……”在黑暗中斯莱特林的男生还没来得及掏出魔杖荧光闪烁就被另一个格兰芬多按在门板上。Sirius揪着他整齐的衣领，没有犹豫就贴过来吻Regulus的嘴唇。失去视觉的环境让其他感官变得更敏锐。Regulus能闻到他哥哥身上的清香，Sirius身上一定沾着户外的草屑或是野花破碎的花瓣，混合着Sirius自己的味道，少年身上淡淡的汗味，止汗剂和洗衣粉，洗发水和沐浴露，和校医院的些微苦味。Sirius现在的气味和在格里莫广场时完全不同，没有任何压抑的、少年无畏又热烈的，干净又温暖的气息诱惑着Reg固定住Sirius的腰，回应着他哥哥的吻。  
斯莱特林的男生通常只在球场上显示出热烈不羁的一面，但现在Sirius就像一个人形飞贼一样能勾引起他强烈的、想要捕获对方的欲望。  
他的哥哥只知道用一个吻便能让他心情变好，却不知道吻过之后会让Regulus更不满足。包裹在量身定做的衬衫中的是勤于锻炼的身体，因为被喜欢的人主动亲吻而剧烈起伏的胸膛几乎要把扣子撑掉。Sirius只是浅浅地吻他，之后想逃开却被Reg按住后颈用上了舌头。  
斯莱特林的男生做事情说一不二稳扎稳打，夺回接吻主动权的同时把一条腿挤进Sirius腿间缓缓磨蹭。格兰芬多的高年级生虽然追求者众多却没谈过恋爱，有限的亲密关系都是稀里糊涂和自己亲弟弟发生的。Sirius皱着眉却没办法抗拒。Regulus清楚舔他口腔的哪里会让他两腿发软，也知道摸哪里会让他发出呻吟。Regulus坐在扫帚间的一个箱子上而让Sirius跨坐着自己大腿，舌头从哥哥的上排牙齿内侧用力扫过上颚后和Sirius的舌头交缠在一起，而Sirius被亲舒服了根本没法叫停，只能搂住Reg的肩膀让两人的身体贴得更紧，抚摸着自己弟弟的黑色短发让Regulus吻得更深。  
上身相贴的结果就是当Sirius的裤子因为欲望变紧的时候立刻就被Reg发现。Regulus这时候已经在吮着Sirius的脖子，发觉自己哥哥声音不太对劲的时候把手移到Sirius裆部碰了一下就知道对方身体发生了什么变化。没有立刻去抚慰Sirius裤子里勃起的性器，而是解开对方袍子后隔着衬衫去揉弄哥哥的胸口，他知道Sirius那里有多敏感，隔着衬衣硬挺的布料他很快把那两点揉得兴奋地发硬——就像Sirius勃起的欲望顶着裤子那样，他哥哥的乳尖也在衬衣下显现出形状。  
Sirius被撩拨得咬住自己的食指关节，试图不要发出声音，却被Reg拉下手故意要让他呻吟出声。  
“门锁着，”说着斯莱特林还体贴地施了咒语让狭小的空间变得隔音，“说你喜欢我，Sirius。”  
“嗯，我不是已经说过了……啊啊啊啊啊——”  
Reg隔着衬衣舔着他的胸口，一边还隔着裤子轻轻揉他勃起的性器，双重的强烈刺激让Sirius再也忍不住低声叫出来，压抑的呻吟在小隔间里被放大，回响在Regulus耳边，但他没能放过Sirius，继续不轻不重地捏着他的阴茎，让Sirius想要发泄却毫无办法：“说你喜欢我，哥哥。”  
“放手Leo……”  
Reg乖乖听话停下动作，Sirius却因为突然暂停的爱抚而发出失落的叹息：“我不是让你真的放手……”  
Regulus没回答他，他已经把自己的诉求说的很清楚，此刻他可以继续强硬点逼迫Sirius，却还是再一次对自己的哥哥心软，单手解开Sirius的裤子，探进去隔着一层单薄的内衣布料带着技巧来回挤压揉捏着，感受哥哥的性器在自己手里变热，变硬，又抽身解开本来就没扣好扣子的衬衣，用鼻子蹭蹭温热的胸膛就贴上去吻那挺立的乳尖，用舌面来回快速搔刮着，再用力吮吸，用唾液把那里弄得湿润温暖又色情，同时加快了手里撸动爱抚的频率和力道。在Sirius抱着他的头低声喊叫着释放出来的时候Regulus咬住了哥哥的脖根，那感觉又痛又爽，让Sirius的声音瞬间变了调拔高，扭动身体让跳动着射精的性器蹭在Regulus的袍子上。  
“舒服了？”安抚地拍着Sirius的后背，Reg吞着口水让自己的下身保持冷静。但Sirius没理他，尖下巴抵着他的肩膀，稍稍偏过头，格兰芬多的湿热的吐息就喷在斯莱特林的耳朵里：“我喜欢你，Reg。我喜欢你，Regulus Black。”  
听到想听的，斯莱特林感到非常欣慰，抬起魔杖想清理现场却被他哥哥敏捷地先一步按住手，格兰芬多的声音带着高潮后的慵懒，顺势抚摸上Regulus的手，解开了他衬衫腕部的扣子轻柔地顺着手腕摸上小臂内侧细腻敏感的皮肤：“别，Reg，别急着清理，我们还没完。”  
听起来就像一只被撩拨起猎食欲望的狮子，明明有着一旦靠近就可能会被吃掉的危险，却让Regulus只是觉得自己要是不在这里把他哥哥上了会很失礼。Sirius显然没想让Reg太容易得手。年长些的格兰芬多干脆地脱了袍子铺在地上，自己跪在上面，安静地抚摸着Reg的大腿然后解开少年的裤子。  
“礼尚往来Reg，”他掏出对方已经开始勃起的性器含了一口，“我会帮你吸出来，还是说你更愿意插我后面？”  
Regulus的表情这时候才终于松动了，极为少见地，他让欲望占据了自己的身心，好在Sirius在黑暗中看不到他。他知道格兰芬多勇敢，但不知道自己亲哥会勇敢到说这样的话还依旧语气平静，这就有点太过分。  
“Sirius，我要你先把我吸出来，然后我会操你——既然你自己说了，我们没完。”  
糟糕又让人庆幸地，Siriu无声地接受了他的提议，埋头在他腿间努力地对发胀的、仍有些少年人稚嫩的阴茎又舔又吸。他哥哥一边抚摸着他的大腿一边嘬着敏感的顶端，大概同为男生的优势让Sirius明白怎么做能让Regulus爽得发疯。柔软的舌尖飞快地、轻柔地在顶端一下下掠过，用差一点就能得到的快感吊着Regulus，像是想要把他平时温文尔雅的弟弟生生逼出凌虐欲来。  
“用力吸，Sirius，别挑逗我……”  
他哥哥被使用着的嘴巴说不出回答，但很明显Sirius没把Regulus的话听进去。Sirius用嘴巴松松环着他的阴茎，边用舌头一下下绕着顶部的冠状沟轻舔，边伸手沿着他的股间去摸索着按揉会阴处敏感到不行的柔嫩肌肤，Regulus还没来得及阻止就被Sirius突然间从头到底含住了整根性器卖力地用高热的口腔按摩着，他能感觉到自己阴茎的顶端贴在对方上颚娇嫩的黏膜上蹭来蹭去，然后被Sirius深深含到贴近喉咙的位置，他的哥哥用力吸着他，用力到全身都在微微颤抖，尽力想要讨好他的姿态让Regulus没能坚持太久就射了出来。  
高潮后的斯莱特林不忘伸手把Sirius捞起来坐到自己身上：“这太过了。”他声音沙哑着向对方表达自己的满足，Sirius却过了一会儿才回应他。格兰芬多无言地吻他，嘴巴里的奇怪的味道和粘稠感却让Regulus尴尬地停下。  
“Siri……”  
“唔，我喝下去了。”他的哥哥靠在他身上，那种带着点骄傲的任性语气让气氛突然变得极度危险。Regulus觉得自己脑袋里有根弦“啪”地断了，什么自我控制什么克制什么礼节什么修养都在一瞬间去他妈的。  
Sirius到底知不知道他现在有多淫荡多放浪？自己的亲哥就他妈活该被自己操。操，妈的，操。  
脑子里再没有别的念头，除了干Sirius。此时就连魁地奇也不能让Regulus停下来。他迅速扒掉Sirius的裤子，让他趴在箱子上，揉着两片有弹性的臀肉，扒开了吐了口水在手上就去扩张那穴口。Sirius还没反应过来就被捅进一根手指。虽然不是第一次做但Regulus却是第一次这么急迫地开拓后穴，嫌光用手指不够快似的，他干脆直接舔上那里。这时候Sirius终于才又叫出声音，扭着屁股表示抗议，却被Reg按住了继续舔，舔完穴口又顺着臀缝舔到后背，复又继续和手指一起，让Sirius的屁股很快变得适合插点什么进去。  
“Reg……”难耐的声音不知道是在抱怨还是撒娇，无论是哪种都不能阻止Regulus扶着他的跨进入他的身体里。像是忍到极致后终于找到了出口，Regulus直接把自己顶到能到达的肠道最深处，来回干了几下才终于稍微恢复了冷静。Sirius已经快被他过于急促的操干弄出哭声，却还没意识到他自己才是这一切的始作俑者。  
“慢一点啊……啊啊啊啊啊啊……Reg……嗯嗯哈、哈……”  
Sirius大声喘气，随着Regulus的抽插摆动腰部，想要让Reg顶到自己体内最能产生快感的那一点。Regulus意识到对方的意图，轻笑着吻着Sirius的后背，慢慢把自己的性器变换着角度抵进去，在挤到一处时Sirius的呼吸变得急促起来，Regulus便只用力碾着那一处，直到Sirius受不了过多快感的累积而哭着求饶：“拜托Reg…哈…别弄那里……太过了…嗯嗯嗯…这太多了……啊啊啊啊嗯嗯嗯嗯嗯！！！！”  
但就像刚才Sirius自顾自喝下Regulus射在他嘴里的精液那样，Regulus此时也自顾自操弄着Sirius的后面没有理会哥哥的恳求。他抽插着自己的阴茎，按住Sirius，让自己的每一次顶入都凶狠地碾磨着哥哥的前列腺，打定主意无论Sirius怎么求自己也不会心软，他头一次想要Sirius彻底崩溃在自己施与的快感里，并成功做到这一点。  
“求你了……Reg……亲爱的，射出来吧，别再弄了……啊啊啊操……”肠壁被彻底打开后的Sirius叫着表示受不了被一直刺激而哭喊着求他。  
“射给我……不要顶那里了！！！……嗯嗯嗯嗯嗯Regulus！！给我……”在Regulus不闻不问继续狠狠攻击那一点的时候开始示弱，撒娇，求着弟弟在自己体内射精。  
“操我说了我要你射出来啊啊啊啊啊！全部射给我……混蛋……啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！”但还是被用力操着前列腺的时候彻底崩溃了，骂着脏话要求，同时被快感刺激得绞紧后穴和肠道，几乎是被操得快痉挛了，在Regulus射进体内的时候失控地带着哭腔叫起来。  
“这不是都射给你了。”吻着Sirius的额头，Regulus头一次说这么直白露骨的话，却不觉得有多羞耻。Sirius没力气理他，比起只脱了一半裤子的斯莱特林，格兰芬多显然狼狈太多了。袍子铺在地上，裤子被扒到露出小腿，衬衫更全部敞开。用魔杖荧光闪烁之后Sirius的模样让Regulus心疼的同时又觉得想要欺负，最终还是温柔下来。  
“这次你来善后。”他的哥哥有气无力地说，靠在他的怀里动也不动。

 

Sirius Black在夜里才回到卧室，那时候他的三个朋友早就睡了。第二天起床的时候James看到一脸疲惫的损友在床上把自己裹得严严实实。

“药呢Sirius？昨天我们等你到半夜。”  
“用你床底下那些普通药品和麻瓜消毒剂不就行了？”  
“你知道校医院的专业药剂能让我不那么疼也能好得更快吧？”  
“我觉得你有时候也需要锻炼一下自己的承受力，James。”  
“你不会又是半路遇上哪个漂亮姑娘了忘了你的兄弟还瘫在床上受苦？！”  
“没有，只是遇到了我弟弟而已。”  
一边的Remus假装听不到他们的对话，内心腹诽着Sirius遇到Regulus比遇到任何漂亮姑娘对你更不利啊James Potter，然后默默起床从床底下摸出药品箱坐到James床边准备给他换药。


End file.
